An information providing device which provides various information when a human being is detected by a human detection sensor is realized. When the human detection sensor is always kept in on-state in such information providing device, there is a case when electric power may be consumed wastefully. For this reason, a device which considers power saving of the human detection sensor is contrived.
For example, in patent document 1, an information system which suppresses consumption of a battery for the sensor by, after the human detection sensor reacted, stopping the sensor for a predetermined time, and after the predetermined time has passed, making the sensor operate once again is disclosed.